The present invention relates to a grommet, which covers a harness extending between a door opening portion and a door in a vehicle and is mounted on the door opening portion and the door.
A grommet for vehicle doors is known as shown in FIG. 6. As shown in FIG. 6A, a grommet 60 for vehicle doors includes an outer grommet 61, an inner cover 62, and an inner grommet 63.
The outer grommet 61 is made of rubber, and includes a bellows portion (not shown) disposed on an end side of a body 64 to extend rearward in FIG. 6A, and a fitting portion on a side of a door panel to be disposed at a tip end of the bellows portion and to be mounted on the door panel. The bellows portion is communicated to a hole 65 of the inner cover 62. The body 64 is provided at an outer periphery thereof with an insertion portion 66, which permits the inner cover 62 to be inserted thereinto.
The inner cover 62 includes a plate portion 67 inserted into the insertion portion 66 of the outer grommet 61 and a rib 68 substantially centrally of the plate portion 67. The inner cover 62 is fitted onto the inner grommet 63.
An end of the inner grommet 63 on a right side in FIG. 6A is opened to permit a harness 69 to be taken out therethrough. An upper face of the inner grommet 63 is provided with a fitting portion, which is disposed on a side of an opening portion (not shown) to be mounted on a door opening.
As shown in FIG. 6B, formed between the inner cover 62 and the inner grommet 63 is a harness insertion portion 70, which is divided into two halves to interpose therebetween the rib 68 of the inner cover 62. The harness 69 is inserted through the harness insertion portion 70. A tip end of the rib 68 of the inner cover 62 is disposed close to the inner grommet 63.
With such grommet 60 for vehicle doors, the harness 69 disposed in a panel on the door opening extends through the harness insertion portion 70 between the inner cover 62 and the inner grommet 63 from an opened portion of the inner grommet 63 to be taken into a door panel through the bellows portion from the hole 65 of the inner cover 62 and through the fitting portion on a door panel side. And the fitting portion of the inner grommet 63 is fitted into and fixed to the door opening. The fitting portion on the door panel side is mounted on the door panel.
When the fitting portion of the inner grommet 63 is fitted into and fixed to the door opening portion, a load is applied through the outer grommet 61, and at this time the rib 68 of the inner cover 62 abuts against the inner grommet 63 to prevent the load from deforming or breaking the inner grommet 63.
With the grommet 60 for vehicle doors, shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, however, when the inner grommet 63 is fitted onto the inner cover 62, a part of the harness 69 is in some cases interposed and disposed between the rib 68 of the inner cover 62 and the inner grommet 63 as shown in FIG. 6B.
In this state, when the inner grommet 63 is fitted into and fixed to the door opening portion, a load is applied toward the inner grommet 63 from the inner cover 62 through the outer grommet 61, so that a part of the harness 69 on the rib 68 interposes the engagement of the rib 68 and the inner grommet 63 therebetween since the part of the harness 69 is caught by the rib 68 and the inner grommet 63.
As a result, a part of the harness 69 will be collapsed and broken, and there is caused a problem that breakage of the harness 69 leads to cutting-off of an electric current supplied into the harness 69 to incur malfunctioning of electric equipments.